Nitrome Wiki
File:Happy_Holidays.png|Happy Holidays!|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome_Wiki:Christmas_Activities|linktext=List of things that you can do! NitromeMustDie3.png|This is the 100th Game!|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome_Must_Die|linktext=See also the video preview! Stumped.PNG|Halloween!|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Stumped|linktext=Read the Stumped article and contribute! Boss.PNG|SUPER FEED ME!|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Feed_Me|linktext=This iPhone game is coming soon! This month's logo has been made by Santiago Gonzalez Martin. The logo is about Nitrome's 100th game, Nitrome Must Die. This logo is one of four logos made by Santi, (the other three logos being: , , and ). This logo is the fourth and last of the four that were made, this one being made from the big N.M.D. logo. Although hard to notice, there is a difference in the picture: Austin Carter has Justin Bennet's blast. Also, from the 24th of November to the 16th of December, a special N.M.D. Background was made. The background consists of four "screenshots" from the preview trailer of the game :See past Nitrome Wiki logos! * That Zapo is the name of the main character of Fault Line? * That there are 11 types of cannons related with Nitrome's games? * That the Priest of Hecate of Double Edged bears a resemblance to Jawas from Star Wars? * That Small Fry takes place in the Cheese Dreams universe? * That Nitrome started up in 2004? :October 8th 2011: Chat has now been disabled on Nitrome Wiki. :September 17th 2011: Santiago González Martín is given Admin rights! :July 15th 2011: Article comments have now been activated on . :June 4th 2011: Chat has now been activated on Nitrome Wiki. :May 14th 2011: Random-Storykeeper is given Admin and Rollback rights. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Visit Nitrome Wiki:Tutorials for help on several subjects! * Ask an experienced user for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there and help. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Categories in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten. * Place templates on pages that do not meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page lacking information? Place Template:Stub so other users can add more information. Find a page written improperly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it. ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for extra help and friendly discussion. : Purge the page! : Suggest a featured article! thumb|300px|The Preview Video of [[Nitrome Must Die]] : Vote! : Suggest a Battle! : Previous Results What is your favorite Winter Nitrome Main Game? Frost Bite 1 Thin Ice Snow Drift Jack Frost Frost Bite 2 Ice Breaker 1 Ice Breaker: Red Clan Ice Breaker: The Gathering Cold Storage Avalanche Bad Ice-Cream '''Previous Month Poll Results Favourite Nitrome Must Die Weapon :Previous results __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse